Legally Blonde Maybe?
by Yellowmagesfairytail
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, actress, superstar, and model, dumped for the umpteenth time by famous actor and singer, Loke SpiritStill, not viewed as wife material. But little does he know, the blonde is plotting. With the help of her new 'boyfriend' Natsu Dragneel, a rising singer who needs her help, she might just get Loke back. But at the end of the day, that may not be what she wants. NaLu


**A/N: Here is the first chapter of my first every Lucy Fairy Tail fanfic, my second Fairy Tail fanfiction ever. I want to thank everyone who helped me along the way, like my friend Blue. I appreciate it. Normally, I don't write regular fanfics with the original anime characters in it, usually doing SYOCs, but this one came to me and I couldn't get it out of my head. Plus, it was twelve at night for me and I was wide awake in my bedroom. Oh well. Anyway, thanks for everything, and I hope you enjoy the prologue and all. Please do review and tell me what you think of the story. To let you know, this story has a lot of NaLu... I don't own anything in Fairy Tail.]  
**

_"We're over. Please, don't make this harder than it needs to be..."_

_"But... But why? I love you! I love you so much it hurts!"  
_

_"C'mon, be reasonable. We both knew it wouldn't last. I don't see you as a wife. I can't."  
_

_"I thought... I thought you loved me..."  
_

Sobs.

_"Goodbye, Lucy. I'm sorry."_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lucy sighed, feeling the world on her shoulders as she faked a pearly white smile.

The seventeen year old's blonde hair had been put up into some classy french bun tied with white frilled ribbon, and she, herself, stuck in a white and red poofy dress that reminded the girl of wearing a red velvet cupcake over her shoulders and waist. She didn't want to do this-especially not now. Not after her recent devastating breakup with her boyfriend of two years, Loke. He had dumped her out of the blue, saying after everything they had been through, he only saw her as a little sister rather than a future wife, and was interested in Lucy' depressed and slightly submissive maid, Aries. Every time she thought she had found the one for her, they had gone by and ditched her for someone else. Just like him...

She felt her eye twitch and the pain in her head start to grow. She choked down tears. She didn't want to do this. Nothing was fair!

Through the flashes of the camera and the white spotlights and make up lidded hurting eyes, she could only see her fellow actor barely. He was talking passionately, the words flowing through his mouth like butter. The lies his character was spewing.

_I love you, I love you, I love you!_

Lucy felt the corners of her mouth upturn back into a mini-sneer, only slightly visible if you were trying to look hard at the actress's face. Her fingers trembled in rage. _I love you, huh?_ She thought, trembling inside, her body in emotional turmoil, _That's what they all say! But it's always a lie!_ The blonde actress winded, but then gulped down her feelings and tried to tune back into the actor's lines to remember when she was supposed to speak. She couldn't mess up, this was live, and they were filming, and...

"So don't you see, Layla?" 'Jude' asked, his voice full of love and worry and the fear he maybe, just maybe, might lose the love of his life, everything that was precious to him, everything that made his life happy and wonderful and great and full of warmth. Lucy said her lines as she rehearsed, barely managing to keep herself under control. She wanted to lash out at Sting, who played Jude's role.

"What is there to see?" Lucy responded coldly, and just as the script said, automatically, her fingers curled and clenched her dress. The anger was scribbled all across her face, her brown eyes colored in fury. "I really doubt that after everything, you can still feign innocence and act as if you know nothing. So go ahead and cry your heart out for me. I will not care for you. Why do you think I have disregarded you all these years?"

As she spoke with anger and passion, what surprised her most that she wasn't acting. And what surprised her second to the most was that she actually enjoyed the shocked expression Sting feigned, for his love was spurning him, disgracing him. Lucy liked it. She liked being the one on the other side for once, being the one to smash the other person's dreams and bits into tiny, bite sized pieces. Her mouth began to run, and the blonde didn't even realize she was breaking character, and spewing out her mind's worth.

"So go ahead and cry, you ungrateful jerk. I hope you cry! I hope you burn in hell for the two years I've wasted on you!" Lucy spat out, the expression in her eyes showing she wasn't acting anymore, and Sting's jaw dropped. "You made me love you, you made me want to be with you, and you made me feel like we were something. I admit it, you got my hopes up. You made me think that we were actually going somewhere with this, that maybe this time, just maybe, I'd actually get what I wanted in life. Just maybe, you wouldn't be the jerk like all of those other guys," She seethed, and Sting looked around, confused. Was this in Layla's monologue? No? He tried to talk, but his cheek was met with a horrifying pang, and he dropped to the ground in pain. His golden eyes looked to see Lucy's hand in the air, palm raised, slightly red from the impact on his face.

"So go ahead and get out of here already! You really proved me wrong! Thanks for showing me what I could have been doing the past two years and getting me to waste everything on you! BASTARD!" She screamed so loud people on the other side of the continent would have heard, and then the whole room went silent.

The blonde smiled, feeling great, her shoulder heaving from her outburst. A cold sweat was around her, and lights were flashing in her eyes, but she didn't care. She felt so good. And to think this was live! The whole world would see, and that meant Loke would see, and he would feel bad, and guilty. She would make him pay, and... Wait.

Hold the phone.

The... The whole world would see...?

The blonde shrieked in terror and looked to Sting, who was holding his cheek numbly, a small flow of blood coming from the side of his mouth. His face gave her a look like, _Really? You give a whole speech on how much of a bastard I am and then slap me, only to not remember we're filming live? Crazy bitch._

Nina's eye twitched as she grabbed the camera from the side, that was still filming, and pressed the OFF button. Her dusty brown eyes were not amused by the actress's performance, and the camera crew and rest of the actors and actresses looked bewildered and unable to comprehend what had just happened. Surely, about one million viewers to the soap opera Happy Lucky had the same expressions upon their faces.

Lucy, who was unable to move, felt her skin pale, and then turned to Nina, who had her megaphone to her lips. She trembled.

"Lucy Heartfilia, please, do get out of here and compose yourself. We'll talk later."

The blonde already knew what that meant as tears flew from her eyes. She ran out of the room, everyone's eyes watching her hard and cold. She knew what it meant, and she accepted it. Why the hell not? It was all Loke's fault.

It meant, _Your fired._


End file.
